1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the display of a screen displayed on a display device of a computer, for example and, more particularly, to a method for verifying a read image on a screen by recognizing a character.
2. Background Art
One of the methods for reading a character or figure is an optical character recognition (hereinafter referred to as OCR). An OCR apparatus or a computer having the OCR function recognizes (specifies) a character or figure as a predetermined pattern by reading optically an image of the character or figure, and comparing it with the reference pattern. The OCR apparatus or computer of this type handles a large amount of different kinds of patterns, and may make an error recognition result. Therefore, the recognition result is checked through the visual inspection of the operator, and if mis-recognized, the recognition result must be corrected.
A typical user interface for use in comparing the character image and the recognition result character involves a combination of a display area of read character image and a display area of recognition result character (standard pattern).
FIG. 19 is a view showing an example of a verification screen for verifying the character image and the recognition result. As shown in FIG. 19, the verification screen is designed by arranging various display areas in a predetermined form. The character image read (hereinafter referred to as scanned) in accordance with a format of document and the recognition result of this character image are output to a predetermined area of this verification screen. In the illustrated example, a character image display area 2110 and a recognition result display area 2120 for displaying the recognition result of this character image are arranged in two rows in the verification screen.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
In employing a business application for recognizing a character, outputting the recognition result and verifying the output result, the arrangement of GUI parts on the verification screen as the user interface greatly affects the efficiency of operator's verification operation. In the conventional verification screen, the operator had to compare the character image read from each field of the document and the recognition result for each character for verification. For each document, the user needed to read the character image and the recognition result and repeat the verification operation for each character. In this manner, a complex operation was required for verifying the recognition result. Namely, the verification operation by the operator was bad in the operation efficiency, and not expected to have high throughput.
To verify the character images arranged for each field and the recognition result, the operator must always move the line of sight up or down and left or right, so that the operator's eyes are very tired by repeating this movement for a long time.
A user interface may be provided in which a plurality of character images having the same recognition result can be arranged and compared with the recognition result character for verification. In this case, when the operator makes visual inspection, it is unnecessary to move the line of sight to the recognition result character for each character, whereby the burden is relieved. However, in the case of employing such a method, it is a burden for the operator to move the line of sight to all the character images, and there is a risk of the column skip or line skip during verification, resulting in a check error (missing check).
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to design a screen with the user interface in which the scanned character can be verified at higher productivity and with less burden and fatigue of the operator.
Also, it is another object of the invention to provide a method for controlling the display of a screen in which a difference between a scanned image and the recognition result can be discriminated intuitively and easily.